


Мужчины Айвена Форпатрила

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, ImpSec, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - Silent guest<br/>Айвен  всю свою жизнь интересовался не только девушками</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ноль (Майлз)

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - Silent guest  
> Размещено на "Кофейных cкладах"

– Я все же одного не понимаю, – Майлз поставил на стол пустой бокал и потянулся к бутылке, – почему не я? 

Добродушная физиономия Айвена не отразила ничего, кроме глубокого недоумения. Лорду Форкосигану пришлось уточнить свой вопрос. 

– Если ты спишь и с мужчинами тоже, то почему в мою сторону ты ни-ни? Не то, чтобы я хотел, но... мы же до восемнадцати жили практически вместе... Или... я для тебя недостаточно красив? 

– При чем тут это? – Айвен аж поперхнулся от удивления. – Я бы прыгнул к тебе в постель в четырнадцать, если б не Иллиан. 

*** 

... Легче не допустить, чем потом расхлебывать. Этот принцип любой сотрудник СБ впитывает вместе с первым стаканом компота в столовой штаб-квартиры. К сожалению, сидящий напротив Саймона Иллиана четырнадцатилетний лорд Форпатрил сотрудником СБ пока не был. 

– Айвен, выслушай меня, пожалуйста. – Да, давненько Иллиану не приходилось кого-то уговаривать. А уж заниматься сексуальным воспитанием и вовсе никогда. Своих детей у него, к счастью, не было. 

– Да? – только подростки могут вместить в одно слово столько любопытства. 

Иллиан перебрал пятнадцать стратегий разговора, проконсультировался с тремя штатными психологами, но в итоге решил обойтись без лишних ухищрений. 

– Твоя мать недавно поймала тебя в постели с горничной. 

– Ну и? – настороженный взгляд из-под ресниц. – Ругать будете? 

– Не буду. Хотя и следовало бы. 

Айвен только пожал плечами. Саймон продолжил, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией юного лорда Форпатрила. 

– О контрацепции позаботились твои врачи, они же, если что, вылечат. Сейчас это не сложно. 

– Тогда зачем я здесь? – не очень вежливо поинтересовался Айвен. 

– Мне не очень нравятся твои тенденции в выборе партнеров. 

Форпатрил уставился на Саймона с выражением полного недоумения на лице. Даже морщины на лбу появились. 

– Дядя Саймон, я не понимаю, – пожаловался он. 

– От Майлза держись подальше, – уточнил Иллиан. 

– Почему? 

– Я надеюсь, леди Элис сумела вдолбить в твою голову хотя бы азы политики. Подумай чуть-чуть, Айвен! 

– Политика? – отвращение на лице лорда Форпатрила было совершенно искренним. И очень забавным, с точки зрения Саймона. 

– Слово «мутант» тебе что-нибудь говорит? – сжалился он над собеседником. 

– Это неправда, – возразил Айвен с достоинством. 

– Да, но в это верит половина Совета графов, а вторая половина терпеть не может лорда Форкосигана. Если к воображаемым порокам Майлза добавить еще и фактическое мужеложство, то на Барраяре ему ничего хорошего не светит. Да и себе карьеру поломаешь, в академию не попадешь, – «уж об этом я позабочусь» осталось невысказанным. 

Айвен растеряно хлопал глазами. Похоже, принцип «бей до, после поздно будет» на нем никогда не апробировали. 

– А что я... я не собирался ничего всерьез... Уж и побаловаться нельзя? Тетя Корделия говорила, что это нормально в нашем возрасте, – начал он оправдываться перед Иллианом. 

– Айвен, ты все-таки дурак. Никаких экспериментов! Для тебя это будет приключение на одну ночь, а для младшего Форкосигана? Ты о нем подумал, тупая твоя голова? 

Форпатрил уставился на Саймона с таким выражением, что шеф СБ губу прикусил, чтобы не рассмеяться. Или не выругать нецензурно форского недоросля, который не понимает, что на него сейчас горничные вешаются, а через два года их место займут фор-леди из высшего света. На Майлза же так и будут смотреть искоса, «мутант» – это как клеймо. И всерьез не запасть на красавца-кузена при таком раскладе ему будет очень и очень непросто. Теперь бы еще все это вбить в твердый череп Айвена... Или зайти немного с другой стороны? 

– Понимаешь, Айвен, – неожиданно мягко начал Иллиан, – у Майлза Форкосигана не очень хорошая наследственность. Бисексуальность у него, можно сказать, в крови. И юношеские «опыты» могут закончиться… не очень хорошо. Граф Форкосиган не дождется внуков, а ты, Форпатрил, останешься единственным наследником Майлза, и, упаси нас бог, Грегора. 

– Неужто дядя Эйрел?.. – непритворно изумился Айвен. 

Саймон кивнул и налил вспыхнувшему подростку воды из графина. Айвен жадно ее выхлебал и попытался встать. 

– Ты меня понял? Подожди, я пропуск тебе сейчас подпишу, – тяжелый взгляд Саймона попытался пригвоздить вставшего лорда Форпатрила к полу. 

– Понял, понял, не волнуйтесь. Рыбы в море достаточно, да и девушки меня много больше привлекают. Только странно у вас получается, дядя Саймон: именно Майлза, выходит, нельзя, а остальных, даже самого Грегора можно? Где логика? – попытался поддеть его Айвен напоследок. 

– Какая тут уж логика. – Иллиан вздохнул и отдал пропуск. – Айвен, я надеюсь, что какие-то зачатки инстинкта самосохранения у тебя есть. Не пали жертвой подростковых гормонов. И если вдруг Грегор все же предпочтет представителей своего пола, то лучше ты, чем кто-то еще. Свободен. 

Айвен почти по-уставному вытянулся, кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Иллиан достал из бара бутылку коньяка, повертел и поставил обратно. Так и спиться недолго.


	2. Один (Джолиф)

Наконец-то! Младший лейтенант Айвен Форпатрил выключил комм и откатился от стола на пару метров. Аврал закончен. Половина первого ночи, самое время. И дернуло же этих гем-лордов устроить учения в районе Олы Три. А он сиди, разгребай присланные данные, самые разные, от статей в желтой прессе до донесений агентуры, и готовь внятные материалы для коммодора. Сегодня, кажется, старик остался доволен. Закончится это дурацкое совещание, и Айвена отпустят домой. Может быть. 

Он на всякий случай постучал по дереву. Кто их знает, этих параноиков? Может, потребуется еще проверить, что по поводу учений думают повстанцы Комарры? Или черви Зергиярра? Работа для адъютанта по должности, по сути же - секретаря, аналитика и мальчика на побегушках, всегда найдется. 

Айвен зевнул и с наслаждением, до хруста в позвоночнике, потянулся. В глаза будто песка насыпали. Последний раз он был дома, а не дремал на койке в бункере, десять дней назад. Все остальное время отдыхать приходилось по три-четыре часа в сутки, и усталость уже не могли прогнать даже лошадиные дозы кофе. Кстати о кофе… 

Легко вскочив, Форпатрил пару раз подпрыгнул, пытаясь достать до потолка, отжался от пола с десяток раз и встал на мостик, растягиваясь. Мышцы затекли от долгой неподвижности, растяжка не получилась. Айвен встал и повторил упражнение еще раз. И еще. Вошедшего коммодора он не заметил, поэтому вздрогнул и потерял равновесие, услышав: 

– Тренируешься, Айвен? Похвально, похвально. 

Рывком вскочив на ноги, он доложил: 

– Анализ закончен, результаты сохранены. Процесс архивирования завершен. Какие будут указания? 

– Никаких указаний. Мы с тобой молодцы. Сейчас поедем по домам, – ответил Джолиф, отряхивая с мундира своего адъютанта прилипший ковровый ворс. 

Айвен только кивнул. Домой – это хорошо, служебная машина – еще лучше. Такси вызывать не надо. 

– Да, и тебе трое суток на отдых. Начиная с… – тут коммодор бросил взгляд на часы, – ноль один – ноль три текущего дня. 

– Спасибо. 

Айвен цапнул со стола барсетку с ключами и документами и двинулся за начальством. Трое суток. О таком подарке он не смел и мечтать. Первые сутки он будет спать… Вторые … наверное, тоже спать. Ну и есть. А вот на третьи можно пригласить в гости кого-нибудь. 

Пока младший лейтенант перебирал знакомых девушек, они с коммодором вышли на свежий воздух. Первые снежинки медленно падали, блестя отраженным светом красно-желто-зеленых камуфляжных фонарей. Лентяй-комендант еще не сменил фильтры на зимние, белые. 

– Айвен, может, поужинаем вместе? Завтра? – предложил вдруг Джолиф, когда до автомобиля оставалось несколько метров. 

– С удовольствием. 

– Я позвоню, – бросил Джолиф, отряхивая с куртки прилипшие снежинки. 

Форпатрил вежливо пропустил шефа вперед, придержав дверь. Сел сам. Доехали они быстро, и, когда пробило два, Айвен уже дрых без задних ног. 

*** 

Завершив прогулку по магазинам, разложив покупки и даже пропылесосив квартиру, Айвен задумался о предложении старика. Хотя какой Джолиф старик? Если верить коллегам, шеф на пару лет моложе Донны Форратьер, а называть ее старухой ему почему-то в голову не приходит. 

Лорд Форпатрил всегда млел под восхищенными взглядами поклонников любого пола. Его женщин хватило бы на гарем султана, а вот с мужчинами дальше взглядов дело никогда не заходило – Иллиан в свое время постарался, объяснил доходчиво, чем подобные загулы чреваты. Хотя, если быть честным, желание такое порой возникало. Тот же Лобачек… да, не самый сообразительный парень, чувство юмора подкачало, но какое тело! Очень редко Айвен позволял себе в общей душевой поглазеть украдкой. Не более. Когда б леди Элис прознала, – а розыскные способности матушки недооценивать нельзя, – не избежать ему скорой свадьбы. Репутация, черт бы ее побрал! 

Предпочтения же коммодора Джолифа ни для кого не были секретом – Айвена сразу просветили многочисленные "доброжелатели". Сокурсники по академии, коллеги-адьютанты Генштаба не скупились на умильно-пошлые ухмылки и советы. Немудрено, что младший лейтенант поначалу шарахался от своего начальника. Шарахался до тех пор, пока коммодору это не надоело. Шеф после работы затащил Айвена в "Глаз Гора" и спросил его без обиняков: 

– Младший лейтенант, вы что, меня полным идиотом считаете? 

– Никак нет, – Айвен недоуменно вытаращился на начальство. 

– А у меня создается впечатление, что считаете. Не может, в самом деле, разумный офицер, фор, племянник регента, считать, что я его изнасилую прямо на рабочем месте. Где установлено минимум пять стационарных камер СБ, камеры внутренней безопасности Генштаба, да еще аппаратура ваших личных ангелов-хранителей. 

– Но лейтенант Да… – Айвен осекся, не желая выдавать коллегу, предупредившего, что предыдущий адъютант Джолифа просил о переводе именно из-за склонностей начальства. 

– Это весьма запутанная история. Вам, лорд Форпатрил, уж точно нечего меня опасаться. Понимаете? 

\- Да. 

Эта беседа стала переломным моментом в их отношениях. Нет, субординация никуда не исчезла, но, когда Айвен перестал ждать подвоха, работать стало намного проще. И мимолетные знаки внимания шефа – снять нитку с мундира, невзначай растрепать волосы, похлопать по плечу – уже не раздражали, а льстили. Да и сам Айвен позволял себе некоторые неуставные вольности: потягивался, демонстрируя плоский живот и накачанные мышцы, "случайно" задевал коммодора, пытаясь разминуться с ним в узком офисе. Что его невинный флирт вполне мог быть истолкован Джолифом как приглашение, Айвен понимал, где-то даже на это рассчитывал. Готов ли он был довести эту игру до логического конца – другой вопрос. 

*** 

Комм на столе издевательски подмигивал зеленой лампочкой. Айвен, потягивая вино, смотрел на него вдумчиво-рассеяно. Просить или не стоит? Дергать Грегора, а тем более Иллиана, по пустякам не хотелось. Но порой лучше перестраховаться, чем влипнуть в крупные неприятности. «Может, позвонить Джолифу и отменить встречу? Не убьет же он меня, да и в должности вряд ли понизит», – малодушно подумал Айвен. 

Надо сказать, некоторые основания у расшалившейся не в меру паранойи лорда Форпатрила были. Ни леди Элис, ни всемогущий шеф СБ не обрадовались бы, окажись Айвен замешан в публичном скандале. 

Причина тревоги лорда Форпатрила была, на первый взгляд, незначительна. Они с Джолифом вчера не оговорили ни места, ни времени встречи. Сегодня же Айвен нашел среди сообщений короткое послание от шефа: «Загородный клуб “Старая пристань”. Я заберу тебя в девятнадцать». Закрытый клуб – заведение специфическое, даже на Барраяре, далеко не в каждый пускают младших офицеров в форме. Так как шеф мелкими подробностями, типа адреса, цен и дресс-кода, не озаботился, Айвен решил выудить необходимую информацию из сети. Тут-то и появились проблемы. 

Официальных данных почти не было. Какой-то подозрительный юридический адрес, невнятный собственник, даже меню Айвен не нашел. 

Глобальный же поиск выкинул несколько отзывов посетителей. Из оных Айвен уяснил две вещи: клуб очень закрытый, без приглашения туда не попадают, и члены клуба предпочитают, выражаясь дипломатично, сугубо мужскую компанию. В постели в том числе. Если вас пригласили в «Старую пристань» и вы это приглашение приняли, то любые протесты на территории клуба воспринимались его завсегдатаями лишь как элементы любовной игры. И хотя от коммодора Айвен не ждал ничего плохого, табельный парализатор он приготовил. 

А настырный внутренний голос продолжал твердить о том, что лучше все же выпросить пару наблюдателей у Иллиана. Они и защитят при необходимости, и помешают втянуть его в сомнительную авантюру. Настораживал Айвена тот факт, что и он, и Джолиф жили в уютных и хорошо изолированных квартирах. Никого из соседей лорда Форпатрила не удивил бы офицер, оставшийся ночевать – всякое случается. Зачем вообще ехать в какой-то клуб? А пообедать можно в любом ресторане, не тащиться за город по этой погоде. Не нравилось все это Айвену, совсем не нравилось. 

Так что он помедлил еще минуту и все же вставил карту в комм, открывая защищенный канал. 

– Айвен? Что случилось? – удивился Грегор. К счастью, император еще не лег. 

– Мне нужна твоя помощь. Не совсем твоя, конечно… – Лорд Форпатрил замер. Сейчас ему все выскажут о протекционизме, служебном положении и обязанностях форов. 

– И объяснять, в чем дело, ты не горишь желанием, так? – спросил Грегор. 

– Так, – нехотя согласился Айвен. 

– Чего же тебе надобно, Айвен? – устало спросил император. 

– Прости. Я, наверное, зря тебя побеспокоил… 

– Айвен, я тебя знаю не первый год. Скажи, что тебе нужно, а послать тебя по известному адресу я всегда успею. 

– Двух вооруженных телохранителей с прослушивающей аппаратурой. Завтра с девятнадцати. Максимум на сутки, скорее на двенадцать часов. Город и пригород, – отрапортовал Айвен как положено. 

– Всего-то? Могу еще порекомендовать хорошего психиатра. Говорят, паранойю в начальной стадии здорово лечит, – съязвил Грегор. 

– Прости, – извинился Айвен еще раз, – не стоило тебя тревожить. 

– Ладно, не дуйся. Своих амбалов не дам, они будут торчать в толпе, как фонарные столбы посреди поля. Иллиан подыщет кого-нибудь поопытней. Встречаетесь где? 

– У моего дома. Лучше заранее, чтобы я забрал микрофоны без свидетелей. 

– Хорошо, жди. Спокойной ночи. 

– Спокойной ночи, сир. 

Айвен отключил комм и облегченно выдохнул. Может, и зря он отказался от психиатра? 

*** 

Клуб Айвену понравился. Никакой экзотики, четырехэтажное кирпичное здание, внутренняя отделка из натурального дерева. Судя по кондиционерам, два верхних этажа заняты гостиничными номерами. Они миновали первый этаж, с баром и танцполом, и поднялись на второй, в уютный ресторан с тяжелой, деревянной же мебелью. Освещение было скверным, но Айвен все же заметил двух невзрачных субъектов, тех самых, что вручили ему булавку для галстука и стандартный комм чуть более часа назад. Присутствие агентов Иллиана успокаивало. 

«Если ничего плохого не случится», – пообещал себе Айвен, – «обязательно схожу к психологу. Нельзя же так шарахаться от каждой тени». 

Официант не торопился с их заказом: кроме вина и воды на длинном столе еще ничего не было. Лорд Форпатрил попробовал вино и отставил бокал – слишком сладкое, годится только для десерта. Налил себе воды и спросил у шефа: 

– Сэр? Что вам налить? 

– Вино тебе не понравилось, – заметил Джолиф. – Перебор сахара, да? 

– Да. Так что вы будете пить? 

– Воду. Не люблю приторного. Это их фирменный напиток, подается бесплатно новым клиентам. Вкус, как ты уже понял, на любителя. 

– Да, – согласился Айвен, наливая коммодору ключевую воду из запотевшего графина. 

– Тебе любопытно, зачем я тебя позвал? – спросил Джолиф. 

Айвен лишь кивнул головой. Мужчину в темном костюме, который сейчас вошел в зал он где-то видел. Мельком, но совсем недавно. Где? Еще раз, убедившись в присутствии орлов Иллиана, лорд Форпатрил вернул свое внимание шефу. 

– Айвен, не дергайся. Не в моих правилах смешивать служебные и личные отношения. К сожалению, ситуация складывается так, что некоторые факты я должен довести до твоего сведения. И, желательно, не в помещении Генштаба. 

Лорд Форпатрил тряхнул головой, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл тирады Джолифа. Ему показалось, или в зале мелькнуло лицо кого-то из коллег? Коммодор действительно пытается его подставить? 

– Я слушаю, – ответил он Джолифу, стараясь хотя бы внешне выглядеть нормальным. 

– С тобой все в порядке? – сказал коммодор. – Мы можем перенести посиделки на другой вечер, если ты неважно себя чувствуешь. 

После этих слов Айвен как-то сразу успокоился. Действительно, напридумывал себе невесть что. Он в любой момент может отсюда уйти. 

– Не беспокойтесь, коммодор, – искренне улыбнулся он Джолифу, впервые за вечер, – все окей. 

– Раз так, продолжим. Помнишь ту сплетню о моем предыдущем адъютанте? 

– Помню, – кивнул Айвен, отхлебнув воды. Почему-то вода тоже показалась ему приторной, как выпитое перед этим вино. 

– Сэвидж немного походил на тебя: такой же молодой, безалаберный, без особых карьерных устремлений. У нас быстро сложились хорошие рабочие отношения. Мои склонности не были для него секретом, но вопросов по этому поводу он не задавал. Все изменилось где-то за месяц до твоего назначения. 

Джолиф замолчал. Айвен, не зная, чем занять руки, рассеяно крутил СБшный комм. Он пока не догадывался, к чему ведет коммодор. 

– Чтобы ты понял, я должен упомянуть еще одного человека. Ты, наверное, его мельком видел, он начальник кадровой службы Генштаба. Майор Форлинкс, мой однокашник по академии, всегда немного меня недолюбливал, впрочем, как и остальных не-форов, попавших в академию. Сейчас я выше его по званию, но у него много больше возможностей по части мелких гадостей. 

– Бывает, – пожал плечами Айвен. С форским снобизмом он сталкивался, хотя и не лично. 

– Так вот, в тот день мы с Сэвиджем задержались на работе. Именно мы, общего аврала не было, я хотел привести в порядок архивы и сдать отчеты. В здании, кроме нас и пары таких же дурных офицеров на верхнем этаже, оставались только дежурные. Как я узнал позже, камеры СБ в нашем блоке в тот день были отключены для профилактики. Откуда об этом узнал мой адъютант, я не знаю до сих пор. Но Сэвидж выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы предложить мне переспать с ним. 

– В обмен на что-то хорошее? – предположил Айвен стандартный вариант развития событий. 

– Если бы. Нет, Сэвидж говорил, что искренне мной восхищается, что влюблен. Даже целовать пытался. 

– У него получилось? – Айвен пытался заставить Джолифа улыбнуться. 

– Нет, конечно. Я объяснил, что отношения с подчиненным даже рассматривать не буду, да и у него это скорее мимолетное увлечение. Он расстроился, я долго его успокаивал. Признаю, я не должен был его касаться, и уж тем более оставаться наедине. Но от коллеги как-то не ждешь подлости. 

Джолиф потянулся к стакану с водой, но передумал и достал из кармана фляжку с бренди. Сделал глоток и продолжил. 

– На следующий день Сэвидж подал просьбу о переводе. Я подписал не глядя, даже договорился с нашим врачом, и последнюю рабочую неделю мой адъютант просидел дома с диагнозом «нервный срыв». Во избежание, так сказать, я попросил кадры подобрать выпускника академии, который будет вне подозрений. Мне пошли навстречу и прислали лорда Форпатрила, известного бабника да еще и кузена императора. Я не догадывался, что играю по чужим правилам. 

– Сэвидж решил вас шантажировать? – догадался Айвен. 

– Не Сэвидж, его сразу перевели на Зергияр. Форлинкс. Сначала поползли слухи. Я вначале их просто игнорировал – моя репутация как-нибудь эту ложь переживет, а вот репутация Сэвиджа правды могла и не выдержать. А неделю назад, как раз перед последним авралом, Форлинкс подошел ко мне и предложил поговорить. В его машине. Объяснил, что у него на руках жалоба Сэвиджа и видеозапись нашего разговора, изрядно подправленная специалистами. И поставил меня перед выбором – выполнить его «пустяковую» просьбу или… он даст ход собранным материалам. 

– Вы не стали бы мне это рассказывать, – начал рассуждать Айвен вслух, – если бы эта просьба меня не касалась. 

– Совершенно верно. Форлинкс предложил мне пригласить тебя на свидание в Старой пристани. Сказал, что сделает пару компрометирующих фотографий, – и я свободен, он даже отдаст мне материалы Сэвиджа. 

– Компрометируя меня, вы и себя выставляете не в лучшем свете, – удивился Айвен. – Какой вам смысл менять одно на другое? 

– История с Сэвиджем может подвести меня под трибунал, – заметил Джолиф. – Но никто всерьез не станет обсуждать версию о том, что я мог вынудить к чему-нибудь кузена императора. Один ваш звонок и меня завтра повяжут мальчики Иллиана. 

Айвен невольно скосил глаза на этих самых мальчиков. Сидят, слушают. По крайней мере, не зря он их побеспокоил, краснеть перед Грегором не придется. Хотя он бы предпочел менее скандальный вариант развития событий. Непонятно одно: если Джолиф пошел навстречу Форлинксу, зачем он все это рассказывает Айвену? А если нет – почему коммодор сам не связался с СБ? 

– Сэр, а почему вы не сообщили о происшедшем службе внутренней безопасности? 

– Улик нет, только мое слово против слова майора Форлинкса. И я не гарантирую, что у него нет своих людей в этом отделе. 

– Почему меня не предупредили тогда? Я мог бы связаться с Иллианом, – Айвен благополучно умолчал о том, что уже это сделал. 

– И Саймон Иллиан точно так же потребовал бы от меня доказательств. Кроме того, о конкретных условиях сделки я узнал три дня назад. 

– А Форлинкс не сказал, чем я так ему насолил? Я же и видел-то его раза три, не больше. 

– По его словам, ты увел его девушку. Забавно, как человек меряет все по себе: Форлинкс считал, что я сплю и вижу нагадить высокопоставленному лорду, попавшему в Генштаб по протекции. 

– По-моему, это чушь, – высказал Айвен свое мнение. – С фор-леди я стараюсь не встречаться, а майор жену уже должен искать, не подружку. Должна быть другая причина. 

– Возможно, – согласился Джолиф. – Поэтому я и рассказал вам все это. 

– Когда должен появиться Форлинкс? 

– Через десять минут. 

Айвен неприязненно покосился на Джолифа. Слишком мало времени, чтобы попытаться вызвать подкрепление. Лорд Форпарил поправил галстук с булавкой и выложил комм на стол: пусть люди Иллиана слушают и записывают каждое слово. 

*** 

Когда подозрительный субъект в темном костюме подошел к их столику, Айвен, наконец, вспомнил, где его видел. Лорд Форпелин, столичный модник и сплетник. Интересно, что ему от них надо? И зачем он здесь оказался в совершенно неподходящий момент? 

– Коммодор, лорд Форпатрил, – вежливо поклонился незваный гость, – добрый вечер и простите, что вынужден вас побеспокоить. 

Джолиф молчал, так что отвечать пришлось Айвену. 

– Добрый вечер, лорд Форпелин. Чем обязаны? 

– У меня к вам небольшая просьба. Дело в том, что этот столик мы с друзьями забронировали заранее. У нас большая компания, а вы могли бы комфортно разместиться в нише. Если вы согласитесь, то официанта я пришлю к вашему столику. 

Айвен задумался. Если встреча назначена здесь, то перемещаться не стоило. Джолиф же был поглощен чем-то на своем комме. 

– К сожалению, у нас здесь тоже планируется встреча… – начал извиняться Айвен, но коммодор его прервал: – Конечно, лорд Форпелин, мы с удовольствием пересядем за другой столик. 

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил их собеседник, – я пришлю вам бутылку хорошего вина. 

– Не стоит благодарности. 

Их новый стол действительно располагался в нише. Айвен видел такие в одном из ресторанов – ниша закрывалась изнутри полупрозрачным зеркалом, давая возможность парочкам уединиться. За этот стол вряд ли бы поместилась компания Форпелина, вместе с вновь прибывшими их стало уже семеро. 

– Форлинкс прислал сообщение, – ответил коммодор на незаданный вопрос. – Сказал, что скоро подойдет. По его сигналу я должен попросить тебя пойти прогуляться. 

Уходить Айвен не собирался. Услышав шаги, он невольно потянулся к парализатору, но вместо майора у столика появился пропавший официант. Быстро расставив блюда, он повернулся к пульту освещения и спросил. 

– Господа офицеры, наверное, желают уединения? 

– Нет, – начал было отвечать Айвен, но официант нажал на пульт, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Нишу закрыла полупрозрачная стена. Протест застрял у Айвена в глотке. В руке официант держал игольник, направленный точно на Джолифа. 

– Правильно, не надо резких движений, лорд Форпатрил. Впрочем, двигаться быстро вы все равно не сможете. Не стоило так увлекаться бесплатными напитками. 

– Форлинкс, – выдавил Джолиф. – Что ты хочешь? 

– Убрать вас, конечно. Ничего личного, Джолиф. Моим спонсорам из одного из цетагандийских Созвездий ты много полезнее мертвым, а не живым. 

– Ты рассчитываешь справиться с двумя офицерами? 

– Я уже справился. Лорд Форпатрил выпил достаточно, чтобы не создавать мне проблем. В ваших напитках был наркотик. Жаль, что ты, Джолиф, к ним не притронулся, но я этого и не ожидал. Тебе хватит игольника. Завтрашние газеты будут пестреть статьями о том, как лорд Форпатрил мужественно разоблачил предателя в Генштабе, но погиб от яда. Не бойтесь, лорд Форпатрил, ваша жертва не останется неотомщенной: в последние минуты своей жизни вы сумеете отобрать у своего порочного шефа игольник и выстрелить. Красивая история, не правда ли? А вот и яд. 

Форлинкс достал свободной рукой пневмошприц. Айвен попытался дотянуться до парализатора, но его как будто накрыли толстым одеялом. Оставалось надеяться на то, что люди Иллиана успеют вовремя. 

– Не дергайтесь, лорд Форпатрил. Я ведь могу и махнуть вас местами. Мне, собственно, все равно, чье имя пресса завтра будет поливать дерьмом. 

– Не думаю, что у тебя получится одурачить СБ, – попытался смутить его коммодор. 

– Специалист уверил меня, что план безупречен. Я склонен согласиться. Сейчас я, согласно всем камерам, на стоянке устраняю мелкую неисправность своего флаера. Официант, между прочим, уже удалился из этой ниши с пустым подносом, и даже под пентоталом подтвердит, что именно он подал вам обед. Я же уйду через пару минут, оставив два трупа, запись твоего, Джолиф, признания и маленькую игрушку. Она откроет и закроет дверь в нише, а потом рассыплется пылью. 

– И в зале, конечно же, тебя никто не заметит? Неудивительно, что ты не можешь работать в поле, с такими-то талантами, – Джолиф пытался тянуть время. 

– Дурак здесь не я, Джолиф. Я работал на Цетаганду не один год, и ни одна собака ничего не заподозрила. Этот прибор делали не наши умельцы. Открытого зеркала никто не увидит. Да и смотреть не будут, я попрошу своих друзей немного пошуметь, – Форлинкс слегка махнул рукой в сторону зеркала. 

Но Айвен сквозь медикоментозный туман увидел, как зеркальное стекло силового поля за его спиной истончается и сквозь него просовывается рука с парализатором. Форлинкс рухнул на пол, выстрел игольника ушел «в молоко». Завеса окончательно исчезла, и к их столу подлетели четыре офицера СБ. 

«Откуда их столько? У меня двоится в глазах?», успел подумать Айвен, прежде чем потерять сознание. 

*** 

Айвена увели в номер, а Иллиан остался в зале – разбираться с последствиями неудачного покушения на офицеров Генштаба. Он вызвал экспертов для осмотра помещения, машину для перевозки арестованных и дополнительную охрану. Штабные офицеры допрашивали компанию форов по горячим следам. Да уж, сюрпризов на сегодня ему вполне хватило. 

…Когда вчера ночью комм зажужжал, открывая прямой канал императора, Саймон и не предполагал, что пустяковая просьба приведет к таким взрывным результатам. Ничто не предвещало. Да и Грегор не настаивал: 

– Саймон, у тебя есть на завтрашнюю ночь парочка свободных шпиков? 

– Ваше величество, Ваша безопасность – высший приоритет. Что случилось? – насторожился Иллиан. Неужели опять графы что-то затеяли? 

– Да не мне, Саймон. Айвен меня просил. Я полагаю, что у него нервы немного не в порядке, но… Однако,если у тебя кадровый кризис, то, думаю, лорд Форпатрил вполне перебьется. 

Неоднозначная ситуация. Поощрять младшего лейтенанта таким образом обходить всю цепочку командования, конечно, не следовало. Да и СБ – не служба наемных телохранителей. Но… во всей истории было одно, очень большое и толстое «но». Поэтому Саймон и прикидывал, кого может отправить завтра «в поле». Под весьма уважительным предлогом - размяться и отдохнуть от кабинетной работы. 

Молодой Форпатрил имел талант влипать в неприятности, особенно на пару с Майлзом Форкосиганом. Устроить разгон Айвену за нарушение субординации несложно. А вдруг с ним действительно что-то случится? Или, усвоив суровое внушение, в следующий раз Форпатрил наотрез откажется от помощи службы безопасности? Даже для гипотетического наследника империи это недопустимо. 

– Айвен сказал, куда надо прислать людей, или мне с ним связаться? – подумав, спросил Иллиан. 

– В девятнадцать он куда-то собирается и предполагал получить микрофоны до этого. Можешь ему позвонить, но не пугай слишком сильно, он и так тебя боится. 

– По должности положено, – проворчал Саймон. – Не буду пугать. Кое-кому из штабных давно пора проветриться… 

Решение приехать в «Старую пристань» лично Иллиан принял спонтанно. В тот самый момент, когда ему доложили, с кем и куда именно отправился Айвен: у клуба была вполне определенная репутация. Но и тогда он ничего не заподозрил, лишь перестраховался: Саймон Иллиан спокойно относился к мысли, что Джолиф уложит спать лорда Форпатрила, а вот его люди могли вмешаться и устроить ненужный шум… 

Иллиан оглядел место драки. Все убрано, только эксперты еще занимались отпечатками пальцев и следами ДНК на оружии и приборах. Он подозвал свою охрану и двинулся к лестнице: надо было проверить Айвена и сказать пару слов коммодору Джолифу. Не очень злобных, конечно - конкуренция между СБ и Генштабом порой принимала уродливые формы, не стоило ее разжигать еще сильнее. 

Хотя медик и уверял, что химическая гадость разложится через десять минут, вид Айвена, сидящего в угловом кресле, оказался далек от обычного: бледный, зрачки чуть расширены, тело напряжено. Говорить с ним сейчас не стоило, и Саймон повернулся к Джолифу. Тот стоял у окна, периодически кидая обеспокоенные взгляды на своего адъютанта. 

– Выйдем, коммодор? – не то спросил, не то приказал Иллиан. 

– Слушаю Вас, – начал Джолиф, когда они вышли в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

– Не знаю, благодарить ли вас или запереть в камере на недельку, – задумчиво проворчал Иллиан. – На меня, на СБ то есть, вы сработали хорошо. Даже отлично. Предатель в Генштабе, да еще в кадровом департаменте, мы и подумать не могли. Но при этом вы задели интересы некоторых весьма высокопоставленных персон. 

Намек был более чем прозрачен. По крайней мере, для аналитика уровня Джолифа. 

– Я понимаю. Могу сказать, что не видел другого выхода, но вряд ли кто заинтересуется пустыми оправданиями. 

– Правильно, Джолиф. Учтите, сейчас очень многое будет зависеть от Айвена. Если он всерьез на вас разозлится – хотя обидеть Форпатрила нелегко – то я вам не завидую. 

– Когда лорд Форпатрил с вами связался? – спросил Джолиф. 

– Вчера, – честно ответил Саймон, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вытягивается от удивления лицо коммодора. – И не со мной, с императором. 

– Но как? 

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Иллиан, – да и сам Айвен вряд ли сможет это объяснить. Есть у меня одна гипотеза… Ну не гипотеза, так, идея. О близости с Майлзом Форкосиганом как факторе развития чутья на опасность… – Лорд Айвен Форпатрил в данный момент совершенно, по словам медтехника, здоров физически. Но такой шок, сами понимаете, не проходит сразу. Я бы предпочел оставить его здесь, с кем-то знакомым. Добровольцы есть? 

– Есть, сэр, – по-уставному рявкнул Джолиф. – Временные параметры? 

– Делай с ним, что хочешь, - сказал Иллиан просто, - но чтоб завтра, к полудню, парень был в норме. И учти, мои ребята за стенкой. 

Добавлять, что номер прослушивается, Саймон не стал. Сам поймет, не дурак 

*** 

Айвен услышал хлопок закрытой двери и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на вошедшем в комнату коммодоре. Пока получалось неважно. Голова работала совершенно ясно. В частности, психолог академии, популярно объясняющий возможные реакции на стрессовую ситуацию, вспоминался отчетливо. Случай вполне укладывался в эти теоретические схемы: ясность мышления дополнялась абсолютной отстраненностью от собственного тела. Айвен ради интереса сцепил в замок пальцы рук. Полная имитация работы боевого скафандра с управлением без обратной связи. 

Видимо, коммодору читали те же лекции, ибо он залепил Айвену легкую пощечину и приказал: 

– Встать! 

Младший лейтенант вскочил: команды выполнялись на уровне безусловных рефлексов. 

– Снять одежду. 

Спички в руках Джолифа не было, но в норматив Айвен, наверное, уложился. Остался, как и положено, в одних трусах. 

– Шагом марш в ванную. Контрастный душ, интервал одна минута. Выполнять! 

Молодость имеет массу преимуществ: через пять минут Айвен понял, что еще жив, через десять – пришел в норму. Покидать ванну и общаться с сердитым коммодором ему, правда, не хотелось. Так что он медленно и тщательно вымылся, побрился, высушил волосы и даже подумывал сделать маникюр, но тут услышал спокойный голос шефа: 

– Айвен, выходи. Я не буду больше драться. 

Поискав глазами халат, и найдя лишь большое черное полотенце, Айвен обернул его вокруг талии и вышел. 

Джолиф вольготно развалился в кресле, сняв мундир и расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубашки. Он окинул Айвена одобрительно-заинтересованным взглядом и распорядился: 

– Ложись. 

Покрывало на двуспальной кровати было откинуто. Единственной в номере кровати. 

Айвен заколебался: – А вы? 

– Форпатрил, вам напомнить, что я старше вас по званию? 

Младший лейтенант Форпатрил молча скользнул под одеяла. Подумал и вытащил из-под себя влажное полотенце, кинул на тумбочку. 

– Не обижайтесь, Форпатрил. Долго находиться в шоковом состоянии весьма не полезно для здоровья. Больше можете моего рукоприкладства не опасаться. Если что, за стеной два сотрудника СБ, стоит вам крикнуть и они будут здесь через полминуты. 

Джолиф переложил его одежду со стула на кресло и уселся рядом с кроватью. Айвен не знал, что и подумать. Если Джолиф хотел сблизиться, то сел бы прямо на кровать. А так… как у постели больного. Больным же Айвен себя не чувствовал, только измотанным. 

– Я задолжал тебе, парень, – признался коммодор, рассеянно ероша темные кудри Айвена. – Я крупно задолжал тебе за то, что втянул в эту передрягу. Хорошо, что ты везунчик. И нюх на опасность у тебя отменный, впрочем, это у всех Форпатрилов. Служил я как-то с Юджином… 

– Вам Иллиан рассказал, да? – спросил Айвен. 

– Он самый. Хитрый старый лис, Саймон Иллиан. Помяни мое слово, когда-нибудь он перехитрит сам себя. 

– Не думаю, что это случится скоро. Он на меня сильно ругался? – Айвен знал, что вопрос звучит совсем по-детски, но слишком устал, чтобы выбирать выражения. 

– Совсем не ругался. Тебе нечего опасаться, Айвен. Сейчас уже нечего. 

Айвен не опасался. Он практически отключился, только пережитый стресс не давал уснуть. И что делать в таком состоянии, он представлял смутно. Хотя… 

– Коммодор, здесь случайно не найдется снотворного? Или сильного успокоительного? 

– Жаль, Айвен, тебе нельзя. Та гадость, что ты наглотался, может среагировать с другими препаратами. И с алкоголем тоже, – добавил Джолиф, предвосхищая очередную «гениальную» идею. 

Печально. Может быть, получится заснуть за разговором? Айвен не раз так засыпал, на середине бесконечного ночного трепа с Майлзом. 

– Сэр? А что еще вам сказал Иллиан? 

– Любопытно, да? Разрешил переспать с тобой, если ты этого захочешь, – усмехнулся в усы коммодор. 

Айвен вдруг почувствовал себя очень бодрым. Даже слишком. И очень, очень удивленным. 

– Ч-что? – со слабым намеком на заикание переспросил он. 

– Не бойся, со слухом у тебя все в порядке, – утешил его Джолиф, – Неужели ты думаешь, что хоть кто-то попал в твою постель без согласия Иллиана? 

Айвен об этом вообще как-то не задумывался. С подозрительными личностями он не общался, с дочерьми мятежных графов – тоже. Жил, как обычно. До сих пор. 

– И вы? Собираетесь со мной… переспать? – да, с голосом у Айвена явно возникли проблемы. 

– Только если ты захочешь, – подмигнул ему Джолиф, – и внятно об этом скажешь. А то мне Иллиан точно башку оторвет. 

– Странно все это, – озвучил свои сомнения Айвен, – неужели из-за этого Иллиан не отправил меня домой? 

– Скорее уж из-за того, что твой дом сейчас перебирают по бревнышку эксперты СБ. Кто знает, какие сюрпризы мог там оставить Форлинкс. В кадровом департаменте хранились резервные коды доступа к квартирам всех офицеров. 

Нелогично, но паранойя СБ Айвена успокоила. Джолифа, похоже, записали в няньки. Хотя, не только его квартиру сейчас перетряхивали… Черт, им надо просто лечь спать. Утром разберемся и с сексом, и с отношениями, и со всей прочей грудой дерьма от сегодняшних событий! 

– Коммодор Джолиф, я, младший лейтенант Форпатрил, для отчета СБ заявляю, что хочу участвовать в сексуальном общении, – Айвен выдержал паузу. – Этого достаточно? 

– Думаю, да, – осторожно ответил Джолиф. 

– Тогда раздевайтесь и ложитесь, сэр. Вы не в том возрасте, чтобы в кресле дремать. 

Джолиф быстро разделся и лег рядом. 

– Айвен, если это твоя хваленая техника флирта, то она никуда не годится, - заметил он. 

– Я и не пытался, – обиделся тот. – И вообще, вы старше и опытней, вот и соблазняйте. 

– Забавная постановка вопроса. – Джолиф потянулся и погасил одно из пары бра. – Мне кажется, или ты настроился поспать, пока я буду трудиться? Типа, «дорогой, будешь трахать – не буди». 

– А почему нет, – удивился Айвен, – могу я хоть раз побыть лентяем? 

– Черт с тобой, уговорил. Спи, утром разберемся. 

Айвен придвинулся поближе, и Джолиф приобнял его за плечи. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Айвен негромко, – за все. 

– Спи, парень. Тебе и так сегодня досталось. 

Утро было чудесным. Нет, вначале оно было просто безбожно ранним: за тяжелыми шторами не было и проблеска рассвета, и Айвен, чертыхаясь на все химикаты вместе взятые, прошлепал в ванную по ледяному полу. Отдав должное естественным потребностям и почистив зубы, чтобы избавиться наконец от медицинского привкуса, он вернулся в кровать. Ноги замерзли, и, недолго думая, лорд Форпатрил забрался под одеяло Джолифа. Коммодор проснулся сразу же. 

– Тебе холодно или плохо? 

– Полы ледяные, – сказал Айвен, стараясь прижаться ближе к источнику тепла. 

– Лезь на мое место, я сейчас. 

С этими словами Джолиф встал, укрыл его двумя одеялами и скрылся в ванной. 

– Будем спать дальше или найдем занятие поинтереснее? – уточнил посвежевший коммодор, возвращаясь минут через пять. 

Долго думать Айвен никогда особо не любил. Майлз утверждал, что проблема в нехватке серого вещества, но младший лейтенант Форпатрил полагал умение быстро принимать решения первейшим навыком офицера. Если отбросить несущественные мелочи, типа дальнейших взаимоотношений с Джолифом, то более благоприятных условий для первого опыта трудно представить. Ну разве что в камере СБ, со слепоглухонемым агентом. Препятствий интимного плана Айвен тоже не видел, а двухслойная палатка, образовавшаяся на кровати, пока обнаженный Джолиф шел из ванной - наглядное тому подтверждение. Мнение старших? Тетя Корделия поинтересуется, почему он так долго с этим тянул, дядя Эйрел смущенно промолчит, мать скажет, что говорить с леди о таких вещах моветон, Грегор процитирует принцип невмешательства в личную жизнь. А Иллиан уже и так одобрил, небось, в сейф положил письменное заключение. 

Айвен выбрался из-под одеял – Кто-то обещал меня совратить? Можете начинать. 

Много позже, вспоминая эти события, Айвен понял, что ему очень повезло с первым любовником. Джолиф был нежен, внимателен и позволил любопытному адъютанту попробовать все. Айвен порой жалел, что их отношения начались и закончились в Старой пристани.


	3. Два (Грегор)

Возлюбленные приходят и уходят, а друзья остаются, вспомнил Айвен, когда секретарь Грегора передал ему приглашение на музыкальный вечер «для своих». Так как большинство его подружек не обзавелись приставкой фор, Айвен набрал давно заученный наизусть номер. 

Бурный роман Айвена с Донной Форратьер закончился совсем недавно, по обоюдному согласию. Лучшей леди для светского вечера Айвену не найти, если, конечно, у нее нет других планов. 

– Леди Форратьер? Добрый вечер, я рад Вас видеть. 

– Мы одни, Айвен, не пыжься. 

Он облегченно вздохнул и перестал изображать безупречно воспитанного лорда. 

– Донна, спасай. Мне нужна пара на вечеринку. 

– И что, никто из твоих очаровательных подружек не хочет составить тебе компанию? Я тебя не узнаю, ты не заболел, часом? 

Айвен махнул рукой, прерывая бесконечный поток форратьеровского ехидства. 

– Не тот уровень. Императорская вечеринка. 

Донна хищно прищурилась, что-то быстро прикидывая. 

– И все графы моложе пятидесяти там будут? 

– Полагаю, да. Те, кто в данный момент в столице. 

– Хорошо, Айвен, считай, что я тебя простила. Мне до зарезу нужен Форвейн, его управляющий задрал цены на корма до небес. А если подохнет наша скотина, они же сами останутся без сырья... 

– Стоп-стоп-стоп. Эти интимные подробности меня точно не интересуют. Я заеду за тобой в шесть. 

– Договорились. 

Ослепительная улыбка леди Донны не обещала Форвейну и его управляющему ничего хорошего. 

Вечеринка, как и предполагал Айвен, оказалась довольно скучной. Его леди вовсю изменяла ему с Форвейном – разговор, судя по отдельным репликам, перешел в стадию торга. Поскольку поместья у Айвена не было, цены на корма его интересовали не больше, чем прошлогодний снег. Даже пококетничать было не с кем: пара-тройка жен графов, четверо высоких, тощих фор-леди, судя по экстерьеру, заботливо подобранных для Грегора айвеновской матушкой, и при них пара пожилых четвероюродных теток Айвена, видимо, в качестве дуэний. Вокруг императора увивалась «золотая молодежь», графы пили коньяк и сплетничали о политике. Обидно, что Майлз застрял на острове Кайрил и не мог скрасить тоскливую атмосферу ехидными комментариями. Айвен махнул рукой на бездарно потерянный вечер и устроился на подоконнике с бокалом. Вино было хорошим, а еду на этих сборищах традиционно не подавали. 

Из-под ветвей облюбованного им фикуса открывался отличный обзор на окружение императора. От скуки Айвен присмотрелся к ним внимательней. 

Увиденное заставило его насторожиться. Под светскую болтовню ни о чем на Грегора откровенно давили. Пара графских сынков взяла его в клещи, нахально вторгаясь в личное пространство. А сзади маячили «невесты», к которым Грегор явно не желал подходить ближе, чем на выстрел. Когда один из лордиков, тот, что повыше, шагнул к императору вплотную, Айвен не выдержал и покинул гостеприимный подоконник. 

– Граф Форвейн, с Вашего разрешения, я украду свою даму. Если Вы не можете достичь соглашения, может быть управляющий округа Форбарры будет более сговорчив? 

– Ты гений, дорогой, – Донна ослепительно улыбнулась. – Потрясающая идея. 

– Позвольте, лорд Форпатрил. Мы уже договорились… – Форвейн запаниковал, – леди Форратьер, тридцать бетанских долларов за центнер - и корма ваши. 

– Двадцать восемь. 

– Хорошо, двадцать восемь и контракт на поставку кож. 

– Согласна. Будьте так любезны, пришлите бумаги мне завтра с курьером. 

– Конечно. Все что угодно для такой очаровательной леди. 

Лорд Форвейн вежливо поцеловал руку Донны Форратьер и откланялся. Айвен, облегченно вздохнув, продолжил движение к центру зала. 

– Айвен, спасибо, конечно, но куда ты меня тащишь? 

– К Грегору. 

– Зачем, если не секрет? 

– Хочу переброситься с ним парой слов наедине. Поработаешь ширмой? 

– Только ради тебя, Айвен, только ради тебя. 

Вблизи ситуация выглядела не лучше. Грегор не скрывал своего недовольства, его оруженосец и телохранители нервничали, но не решались вмешаться без команды. Габаритами Айвена природа-мать не обидела: энергично работая локтями, он без труда пробился к императору. 

– Добрый вечер, сир. 

– Мы рады вас видеть, лорд Форпатрил. 

Судя по официальному обращению, Грегора трясло от негодования. Айвен припомнил дворцовый этикет: 

– Позвольте представить Вам леди Донну Форратьер. 

– Рад знакомству. Нечасто Нам представляют таких прекрасных фор-леди. Что вы нашли в этом проходимце? 

– У него есть свои достоинства. 

– Сир, могу я попросить Вас уделить нам несколько минут Вашего времени? 

– Конечно, кузен. Зеленый кабинет. Леди Донна? 

Вежливо пропустив даму вперед, Грегор направился к выходу в сопровождении вездесущей охраны. Айвену показалось, что он слышит скрип зубов оставленных позади лордов. 

В коридоре Донна откланялась: – С вашего разрешения, сир, я отлучусь на несколько минут. 

Айвен заметил недоуменный взгляд Грегора и кивнул. Уже без церемоний кузены ввалились в Зеленый кабинет. Айвен закрыл и заблокировал дверь, оставив охрану снаружи. 

– Что все это значит, Айвен? – спросил Грегор, усаживаясь в кресло. 

– Мне показалось, что тебе стоит отдышаться. Прежде, чем ты порвешь хамов на мелкие кусочки. Не то, чтобы они этого не заслужили. 

– Ты прав, заслужили, – вскочив, Грегор принялся менять кабинет шагами. Десять в длину, два в ширину. – Зачем ты влез? 

– Тебе было плохо. 

Мало кто мог всерьез злиться на добродушную тупость Айвена. Прервав забег и облокотившись на спинку кресла, Грегор заметил: 

– Не думал, что до этого кому-то еще есть дело… Все хотят кусочек от императорского величества. 

Айвен насторожился. Это уже попахивало не плохим настроением, а серьезной депрессией. Рядом с Майлзом он поневоле хорошо научился отличать одно от другого. Айвен положил руку на плечо Грегора: 

– Не преувеличивай. 

– Вечный оптимист Айвен, – невесело съязвил Грегор, игнорируя жест. – Я же тоже не железный: мне, можно сказать, на шею вешаются, а я должен думать, какая партия стоит за каждым очаровательным созданием... и чем все это может закончиться. 

– Если все дело в том, чтобы с кем-то переспать, то я к твоим услугам. Слово Форпатрила, мне от тебя ничего не нужно, – попытался развеселить Грегора Айвен. 

– Лорд Форпатрил, в каком же караван-сарае тебя воспитывали? Хорошо хоть женщину свою не догадался предложить... 

Похоже, Грегор был в особо ехидном настроении. 

– Только не Донну. 

– Почему же? Ты не готов пожертвовать сюзерену свою леди? – с издевкой спросил Грегор. 

– Пожертвуешь ей, как же... Сама кого хочешь пожертвует, – буркнул Айвен и уже всерьез ответил. – Не в этом дело. Форбарры и Форратьеры не сочетаются. Через неделю у тебя на руках будет государственный переворот. 

В глазах Грегора загорелись хищные огоньки. 

– Переворот? 

– Ты хочешь инфаркта у дяди Эйрела и инсульта у Иллиана? Только не Форратьеры, Грегор. Принц Зерг… – Айвен осекся, сообразив, что наговорил лишнего. 

– Продолжай. 

– Не стоит, Грегор. Спроси как-нибудь дядю Эйрела, он там был. Я лишь слышал старые сплетни. 

– Неважно, – ответил Грегор, – нам пора возвращаться. 

Айвен осторожно обнял кузена и спросил: 

– Ты будешь в порядке? 

– Наверное. Айвен, ты болван, знаешь?– пробормотал Грегор в обшлаг мундира младшего лейтенанта. 

– Это не единственное мое достоинство, – заметил Айвен. 

Грегор усмехнулся, поправил мундир и вышел. 

*** 

– Знаешь, Айвен, я тут решил тебя поймать на слове… – лицо Грегора на экране комма было абсолютно нечитаемым. 

– На каком конкретно? – изобразил Айвен неразборчивую полуулыбку, лихорадочно вспоминая, что, и, главное, когда он успел наобещать императору. С которым толком и не общался после его «полета к Вервану». 

– Ты как-то предлагал переспать… – небрежно бросил Грегор. 

Айвен оказался между Сциллой и Харибдой. С одной стороны, он был почти уверен, что предложить подобное мог лишь в шутку. Но не похоже, чтобы Грегор шутил сейчас, уж больно лицо у него… нехорошее. Впрочем, если Айвен вдруг откажется, настаивать никто не будет, или он совсем не знает своего царственного кузена. С другой стороны, было много чего по мелочи. От странного побега – до него дошли лишь отдаленные слухи, а Майлз, даже пьяный, крепко держал язык за зубами – до почти забытого, но укоренившегося на задворках памяти предупреждения Иллиана «…если вдруг Грегор все же предпочтет представителей своего пола, то лучше ты, чем кто-то еще». Айвен вздохнул, предчувствуя очередную авантюру, и спросил кротко: 

– Где и когда? 

– В девять вечера, во дворце. Пропуск будет ждать на входе. 

– Иллиан в курсе? – удивился лорд Форпатрил. С третьей стороны… эти рассуждения доводили его до головной боли. 

– Да. До вечера. 

Грегор оборвал связь. Айвен уставился на пустой экран комма с тем выражением, которое бывает у кошек и маленьких детей: влезть на дерево – влезли, а слезть уже не получается… 

*** 

… В этот раз Иллиан дописал прошение об отставке до конца. Осталось только подписать. Всему должен быть предел, и если побег Императора еще оставил у него какие-то нервные клетки, то последний приказ их прикончил. Удар милосердия, так сказать. Графу Форкосигану не пожалуешься: врачи говорят, что бывший регент далеко не в лучшей форме сейчас. И что ему, шефу СБ, прикажете делать? 

– Саймон, выпиши, пожалуйста, постоянный пропуск во дворец лорду Айвену Форпатрилу. Зеленый код, – спокойно так приказал Грегор четверть часа назад; да, именно приказал, «пожалуйста» тут было формальной вежливостью. 

О пропуске Иллиан распорядился сразу. А потом сел писать заявление. Зеленый код – доступ во все зоны дворца, включая спальню императора. Выдается только любовнице, ну или любовнику – законная супруга в этом, понятно не нуждается. Традиционно - на той стадии отношений, когда огласки уже не опасаются. Получается он, старый пес, зевнул интрижку между двумя находящимися под плотной опекой персонами. Гнать его в шею пора, кошек совсем не гоняет. 

Пропуск Иллиан вручил Айвену лично – хотел посмотреть в бесстыжие глаза лорда Форпатрила. Ожидания не оправдались, Айвен был растерян не меньше Иллиана, даже пытался шепотом спросить: «дядя Саймон, вы что-нибудь понимаете?», пока его не утащил оруженосец Грегора. Убрав заявление об отставке в дальний ящик стола, Иллиан уселся перед коммом и переключился на камеры императорской спальни. Вуайеристом он был не по склонностям, а по служебной необходимости. 

*** 

Спустя трое суток Саймон Иллиан все также смотрел на экран, только еще с большим недоумением. В его время секс предусматривал все же нечто большее, чем мирный сон в одной узкой кровати, пусть и раздевшись донага. Камеры были исправны, это Иллиан проверил в первую очередь. 

Либо ему крупно морочат голову, либо это какое-то бетанское извращение. Впрочем, и в том, и в другом случае искать виновных надо в одном и том же месте. 

– А ты терпелив, Саймон, – заметила графиня Форкосиган в ответ на очевидный вопрос. – Айвен уже давно ко мне прискакал. 

– Графиня, вы не понимаете… 

– Нет, это вы не понимаете, Саймон. Это личный вопрос, который касается только Грегора и Айвена. Я не буду вмешиваться в их отношения и вам не советую. 

Этого следовало ожидать, думал Саймон, пока флайер был в воздухе. Как бы ему не хотелось этого избежать, придется задать несколько щекотливых вопросов его императорскому величеству. 

– А, Саймон, – подчеркнуто радушно приветствовал его Грегор. – Графиня Форкосиган предупредила меня, что вы хотите со мной пообщаться. 

– Да, сир. 

– Я вас слушаю, – выражение лица Грегора не обещало ничего хорошего шефу СБ. 

– Как долго вы планируете продолжать ваше дело с лордом Форпатрилом? – прямо спросил Иллиан. 

– Это праздное любопытство или служебная необходимость? – язвительно поинтересовался император. 

– Служебная необходимость, сир. 

– Ну, раз так, не смею препятствовать работе доблестной службы безопасности. Полагаю, что через десять дней Айвен Форпатрил получит давно заслуженное повышение и перевод в посольство на Старой Земле. Я ведь не ошибаюсь, Саймон? 

– Нет, сир. Да, сир, я оформлю необходимые документы. 

– А теперь, Саймон, все же задайте свой вопрос. Я настаиваю. 

Иллиан вздохнул. Неосторожная реплика вполне могла обеспечить ему пребывание в уютной подвальной камере. С другой стороны, камера мало, чем отличалась от его комнат, а за возможность спокойно отдохнуть недельку он готов был отдать многое. 

– Вы что такое творите?! 

– Уже лучше, Саймон. Решаю комплексную задачу: пытаюсь заставить моего ангела-хранителя, Саймона Иллиана, говорить со мной. А не пытаться угадать мои мысли. Или направлять мои действия. Просто говорить, черт побери! 

– Простите, сир. 

Иллиан смущенно потупил голову. Проблемы коммуникации между Грегором и его окружением один раз почти закончились трагически. Что не помешало Иллиану вновь допустить ту же ошибку. 

– Не заставляйте меня искать вам замену, Саймон. Я бы очень не хотел этого делать. Не игнорируйте меня. 

– Я понимаю. 

– Надеюсь. Айвен Форпатрил согласился мне помочь в этом маленьком спектакле. Графиня Корделия посоветовала использовать именно этот, малоизвестный на Барраяре, метод бетанской психотерапии. 

Иллиан нахмурился. Смену ему все же стоит поискать, – самостоятельно. И Майлз, и другие включили в свои отчеты историю с Кавилло. Личный врач императора упоминал периодическую бессонницу. Он мог, должен был понять, что это травмирует Грегора. Но не понял. Проблемы сна, кстати, испарились при появлении в спальне Айвена. Извращенные идеи графини Форкосиган, как правило, работали. 

– Благодарю Вас, сир. Разрешите идти? 

– Идите. 

Иллиану можно было вернуться в штаб-квартиру. Там уже ждали документы о переводе лорда Форпатрила, очередной заговор террористов и свежие сплетни из высшего общества…


	4. Три (Дув Галени)

Когда Доно Форратьер походя предложил ему стать официальным любовником Делии Галени, Айвен опешил. Настолько, что категорическое «нет» его собеседник услышал лишь спустя полминуты. К сожалению, сменив пол, Донна не потеряла и грамма своего упрямства, и лорду Форпатрилу пришлось еще не раз вернуться к этой теме. 

– Я тебя не понимаю, Айвен. Тебе шанс отомстить и продемонстрировать свое мужское превосходство, можно сказать, на блюдечке принесли, а ты нос воротишь. Гордиться должен, что Делия тебя выбрала, оценила мастерство. Что тебе не так? Даже Галени согласился. 

– Это меня и пугает. Сегодня согласился, а завтра меня ждет несчастный случай в глухом переулке Форбарр-Султана? Спасибо, дорогой граф Форратьер, удружили. 

– Упрямый ты, Форпатрил. Скажи, что я должен сделать, чтобы заставить тебя хотя бы подумать? 

– Как минимум – чтобы об этом меня попросил сам Галени. Без всяких… посредников. 

Айвен надеялся, что на этом бредовая идея и заглохнет. Что дамы (а Донну он продолжал считать леди) сумеют достать Галени, ему не снилось и в самых страшных кошмарах. 

*** 

Рабочий день в штабе закончился вовремя. Не торопясь, чтобы не толкаться на парковке, Айвен направлялся к своему автомобилю. Дув появился из-за угла: то ли проходил мимо, то ли ждал его появления: 

– Лорд Форпатрил, не могли бы вы уделить мне несколько минут? 

Айвен подумал, что ослышался, слишком формальной для Галени была эта просьба, но все же ответил. 

– Конечно, коммодор Галени. Поговорим в моей машине? 

– Я бы предпочел более спокойное место. 

– Есть парк недалеко от моего дома, устроит? – сказал Айвен, придерживая для Галени дверцу машины. 

– Да. 

Зеленые, лишь слегка пожелтевшие листья и пожухлая трава не привлекали редких гуляющих. В парке было пустынно, лишь парочка целовалась на скамейке у входа. Пройдя чуть дальше, Айвен нашел еще открытое летнее кафе. Продавщица дремала у стойки. Попросив два кофе, он вернулся к дальнему столику и, наконец, дал волю своему любопытству: 

– Случилось что, Галени? 

Его спутник уставился на чашку кофе с таким видом, будто Айвен туда мышьяк насыпал. Но ответил: 

– Думаю, что ты догадываешься, о чем я собираюсь тебя попросить. 

Догадок у Айвена на тот момент не было, ни одной. В чем он и признался: 

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. 

Галени скривился и резко сцепил руки, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. 

– Я говорю о Делии. Она же тебе нравилась, правда? Ты даже предложение ей делал. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал ее любовником. 

Айвен порадовался, что уже сидел на стуле. Иначе бы точно плюхнулся на пятую точку. Конечно, светское общество столицы привыкло к эксцентричным выходкам некоторых лордов, но… Во-первых, Галени скорее добропорядочный обыватель, и эксцентричность ему не свойственна. А во-вторых, предлагать свою молодую жену в качестве любовницы другому мужчине… Это, на вкус Айвена, было слишком. 

– Ты не находишь, что это предложение несколько … необычно? И вызывает у меня закономерные опасения плюс желание проконсультироваться по этой проблеме с твоим непосредственным начальством… 

Если это опять какая-то идиотская операция СБ и его пытаются привлечь втемную, то он идет к Грегору. С него хватит и Майлза с матушкой, ему не восемнадцать! Впрочем, судя по отчаянно мотающему головой Галени, тот на паранойю собеседника не рассчитывал. 

– Нет-нет-нет, Айвен, могу поклясться, что к СБ это не имеет ни малейшего отношения! Это сугубо личная просьба, я не вижу другого выхода. Развод, да еще с такой причиной, поставит крест на моей карьере. 

– Ничего не понимаю! Вы поженились-то буквально вчера, какой к черту развод? 

Происходящее все больше казалось Айвену дурным сном. Закаменевший лицом Галени, доламывающий пластиковую ложку, дурацкая, совершенно непонятная просьба, да еще и Доно Форратьер замешан. Ситуация не просто дурно пахла, она воняла, как раздевалка курсантов после долгой тренировки. 

– Черт побери, Форпатрил, тебе мало моего унижения?! – разъяренный Галени сжал кулаки и в упор уставился на него. – Изволь. Я скажу это вслух: Делию я не устраиваю, как мужчина. Как любовник. Ей нравится мой доход, моя должность и моя квартира. А вот в постели она хочет видеть кого-то другого. За подробностями – к леди Форратьер; сестрицы, думаю, всласть об этом насплетничались, когда Карин вернулась из бетанского борделя. 

Да-а, нервы у Дува совсем ни к черту, если он так разошелся. Интересно, он сам понимает, что говорит? 

– Коммодор Галени, возьмите себя в руки! – строго оборвал Айвен безобразную сцену. – Мы здесь не одни. 

– Простите, лорд Форпатрил, – сквозь зубы процедил Дув. 

«Допекли человека», сочувственно подумал Айвен, представив, что может сотворить с офицером на должности Галени светская сплетня подобного рода. И Доно туда же… втянул Айвена в чужие проблемы. Как будто мало ему родственников. 

– Все в порядке, Дув, я понимаю, – решил Айвен все же успокоить собеседника, – и, к твоему сведению, граф Форратьер был весьма корректен. Я вообще посчитал все это дурной шуткой. 

– Ладно, замяли, – чуть тише отозвался Галени. – Черт его знает, что делать... Слава богу, что до вашей глуши дошли репликаторы и мне не придется растить чужих детей. 

– Последний вопрос. Только честно, Дув, почему, собственно, я? Холостых форов не так уж мало… 

– Если вдруг ваша связь получит огласку, то последствия будут минимальны. Стандартный адюльтер: более молодой, более знатный, более симпатичный любовник. Если же ее партнер будет ниже меня в социальной иерархии, то от моей репутации в вашем феодальном обществе мало что останется. 

Логика в рассуждениях комаррца, конечно, была, но… нет, где-то Айвен Галени понимал. Конечно, в подобной ситуации он сам выбрал бы развод – поговорят и забудут, не привыкать. Впрочем, отказываться от своих обещаний недостойно фора, так что придется хотя бы попробовать себя в амплуа любовника замужней леди. Да и чего уж лгать самому себе, наставить рога Дуву хотелось и по весьма эгоистичным причинам. Но подстраховаться никогда не помешает. 

– Три условия, Дув, и они не обсуждаются. Во-первых, никакой огласки. Ни поцелуев на светских вечеринках, ни встреч в популярных ресторанах, ни приглашений в театры. Во-вторых, я хорошо знаю, как распространяются слухи даже в СБ, так что встречаешь меня в своем доме ты и провожаешь тоже ты. В твое отсутствие я к Делии ни ногой. Полагаю, у тебя хватит спален? 

– Не беспокойся. И третье условие? 

– О нашем соглашении я поставлю в известность Грегора. Возможно, он захочет задать вам с Делией несколько вопросов. Считай это моим страховым полисом. 

– Императора? Айвен, ты с ума сошел? 

– Я тебе не доверяю. 

– Почему не Форкосиган? Ему-то ты доверяешь, нет? – огрызнулся Галени. 

– Доверяю. Только этим ты ничего не выиграешь. Что знают и Майлз, и Аллегре – то знает Грегор. А я бы предпочел оставить кузена в неведении. 

– Аллегре? 

– В твоей спальне наверняка есть парочка камер службы внутренней безопасности. Как и в любой другой комнате твоей квартиры, загородной виллы или гостиницы, где ты имел несчастье остановиться на ночь. И в моей тоже. Ты забыл? 

– Нет. Но с чего ты взял, что шеф побежит докладывать императору? Это, в конце концов, личное дело двух офицеров, не более. 

– Побежит, поверь мне. Есть на то причины. 

– Ладно, тебя, похоже, не переспоришь. Согласен. – Дув допил кофе и поднялся. – К сожалению, у меня ночное дежурство. Подбросишь до работы? 

– Хорошо. 

Уже выходя из машины, Галени бросил: 

– Я позвоню в конце недели, договоримся о встрече. 

– Буду ждать. Доброй ночи, – вежливо попрощался Айвен и рванул домой. Ему требовалось что-нибудь покрепче кофе. И мышьяку для Доно Форратьера. 

*** 

– Айвен, я побежала, хорошо? А то Марсия уже два раза звонила, девочки меня дома ждут. 

– Конечно, Делия. Только Дува предупреди. 

Айвен накинул на себя одеяло. Шевелиться не хотелось, куда-то идти – тоже. У патриарха семейства Куделок послезавтра юбилей, вот и объявлена всеобщая дамская мобилизация. А ему, Айвену, никуда сегодня не надо. И завтра тоже. Послезавтра – юбилей в особняке Форкосиганов, но там он, к счастью, гость, а не организатор торжества. 

Приглушенно хлопнула дверь. Делия ушла. Интересно, Дув попытается его выпроводить сразу или даст поваляться несколько минут? Айвен помахал рукой в сторону скрытой камеры. В квартире было тихо, и он расслабился, задремал даже. Разбудил его нарочито громкий стук каблуков по паркету. Галени. 

– Дув? – сонно пробормотал Айвен. 

– Спишь, Форпатрил? – Дув Галени поставил на прикроватную тумбочку бутылку вина и пару бокалов. 

– Пьянствуешь, Галени? – в тон отозвался Айвен, но тут же бросил дурачиться, – Нет, уже не сплю. Подремал полчаса, замотался я сегодня. 

– Есть разговор, – мрачно бросил Галени, падая в кресло напротив. – Так продолжаться не может… 

Этого следовало ожидать, подумал Айвен, садясь и подтягивая подушки повыше, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника. Слишком уж необычной для Барраяра была их договоренность, слишком легко принял Галени свою не слишком завидную роль. 

– Я внимательно слушаю, коммодор, – Айвен улыбнулся. Если Галени думал, что лорд Форпатрил будет смущаться своей наготы и смятой постели, то он сильно ошибался. У возможного наследника Грегора, учитывая паранойю СБ, изначально было два варианта: стать либо монахом, либо эксгибиционистом. Карьера монаха Айвена не прельщала. 

Вместо ответа Дув разлил вино по бокалам и протянул один собеседнику. 

– Пей, – почти приказал он. – Неудобно пьянствовать одному. 

Айвен не стал отказываться. 

– Спасибо. 

Пауза затянулась. Айвен неторопливо потягивал вино; Галени, быстро выпил первую порцию и отставил бокал. 

– Ну, не тяни кота за хвост, Дув. 

Айвен опасался, что Галени придется напоить всерьез, прежде чем он вообще сможет что-то сказать. Такие рациональные, логические типы на трезвую голову говорить о своих эмоциях физически не умеют. Разве что под фаст-пентой. Делия, во что ты нас втравила? 

– Ты знаешь, что ваши встречи записывались? – неожиданно спросил Галени. 

– Три твоих камеры и две – СБ. Не советую копировать эти записи куда-то еще – они самоуничтожаются вместе с носителем: разработка умельцев Аллегре. Других камер нет, твое жилище проверяется постоянно, – уточнил Форпатрил. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что при всем том, кто я и кто ты, уровень допуска у тебя выше? – возмутился Галени. 

– Протекционизм, – пожал плечами Айвен. – Давай не будем о политике, у меня от нее начинается мигрень. 

– Фффоры, – фыркнул Галени. 

– Ты поэтому не можешь с женой? Из-за камер? – предположил навскидку Айвен. – Тогда тебе стоит поговорить с тетей Корделией, раз уж профессиональная помощь не обсуждается. 

– Нет. Не в этом дело. 

Галени потянулся за стаканом. 

– Тогда в чем проблема? Дув, я не умею читать мысли, говори вслух! – укорил его Айвен. 

Галени допил вино, встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате. 

– Прости, Айвен. Мне тяжело и неприятно об этом даже думать, – извинился он. – Ты не торопишься? 

– До завтра я совершенно свободен. Если ты мне разрешишь перекантоваться у тебя, а не ехать домой через полгорода, то тем более. 

– Оставайся. Хуже уже не будет. 

– Дув, ты зануда, – почти нежно пожаловался Айвен, похлопав по кровати. – Сядь. 

Галени уселся обратно в кресло. 

– Знаешь, я предполагал, что меня будет тошнить. Морально, если не физически. Видеть, как твою жену трахает другой мужчина… я думал, что это будет отвратительное зрелище…. Но… сначала я чувствовал только глухое раздражение, особенно в те моменты, когда Делия порывалась начать сравнительный анализ… 

– Понятная реакция, – поощрил его Айвен, – а потом? 

– Потом – любопытство. Теоретически я понимал все, что ты делаешь, читаю я побольше тебя. Но применять это на практике мне бы в голову не пришло, особенно с Делией… Она такая… формальная. 

– Чопорная, ты хотел сказать? – Айвен ухмыльнулся. – Ты ее еще до конца не раскусил. Это она снаружи такая, а внутри черти водятся. 

– Делия чем-то похожа на леди Элис, – заметил Галени. 

– Не надо таких сравнений, – буркнул Айвен. Кому понравится, когда твою любовницу сравнивают с твоей же матерью? 

– Как скажешь. 

Галени снова схватил стакан, но пить не стал, крутил в руках. Его взгляд застыл где-то между шкафом и трюмо, на Айвена Дув старался не смотреть. И, кажется, краснел, хотя на его смуглой коже это было почти незаметно. 

– Дув, – мягко окликнул Форпатрил, отвлекая Галени от созерцания вешалки с одеждой. 

– Потерпи, Айвен, – попросил Галени. – Ты не представляешь, как странно говорить о таких вещах с любовником моей жены. 

– Галени, ты вывихнешь себе мозги, пытаясь разобраться с ситуацией в одиночку. А они тебе еще на работе пригодятся. Может, ты предпочтешь пообщаться с Майлзом? 

– Угу, чтобы засмущать лорда Форкосигана до смерти? Ты все же сам ввязался в это безобразие. 

– Дув, да что с тобой сегодня стряслось? Я тебя не узнаю: постоянно уходить от темы – не твой стиль. 

– Кончать в штаны, глядя, как трахают мою жену, тоже не мой стиль. Что не помешало мне сегодня это сделать. 

Дув сказал это негромко, так что Айвен даже усомнился в тонкости своего слуха. Но Галени, обхвативший себя руками за плечи, с прикрытыми от смущения глазами был вполне достаточным подтверждением. 

Айвен впервые задумался, а был ли у Дува до свадьбы хоть кто-нибудь. Не в смысле «сунул-вынул-заплатил-ушел», а кто-то относительно постоянный, достаточно раскованный, чтобы можно было пробовать и не бояться насмешек. Как Донна…Доно. Или Джолиф, если уж на то пошло. 

– Я буду считать это комплиментом, – сказал он честно. – После того, как в двенадцать тетя Корделия объяснила нам с Майлзом все про человеческую анатомию, физиологию и сексуальность, смутить меня очень сложно. Так что не комплексуй. Мне нравится, когда на меня смотрят во время секса, тебе нравится наблюдать. Не вижу проблемы. 

Айвен огляделся. Костюм был в шкафу, это он помнил точно. Но куда-то идти лорд Форпатрил не собирался, ему бы, что полегче найти. В дальнем углу висело здоровенное кимоно, подаренное Делии на свадьбу кем-то из престарелых родственниц. Айвен его и позаимствовал. 

– Тебе идет, – бесцеремонно прокомментировал Галени лиловый халат. – Не видишь проблемы? То есть, если вы будете трахаться, а я – сидеть в этом самом кресле, то у тебя встанет? 

Пошлость Галени казалась слишком вымученной и нарочитой. 

– А у тебя? – парировал Айвен, не задумываясь. – Дув, давай не будем упражняться в остроумии. Я согласен, что сложившаяся ситуация неудобна для всех. Что ты предлагаешь? 

Галени продолжал вертеть стакан. Айвен встал, подошел к окну и отдернул шторы. Темнело быстро, солнце уже ушло за горизонт. 

– Тебе нехорошо? – спросил Айвен спокойно, положив руку на плечо Галени. – Может, отложим этот разговор до утра? 

– Не стоит. Несколько часов ничего не изменят. 

– Как скажешь. Я был идиотом, когда согласился на эту авантюру, – признался Айвен. – Секс ради секса… ну, его я могу найти и с меньшим количеством проблем. Жену искать мне все равно придется, наверное. Ты все-таки мой друг, – сказал Айвен негромко. 

– Я вчера не смог переспать с Делией. Хотел…хотел показать ей, что могу быть ничуть не хуже тебя, но… Просто не смог. Выпил снотворное и лег спать, сказав, что на работе перенервничал, – Галени потер виски. 

Айвен вспомнил недоброй памяти Цетаганду и сочувственно похлопал Галени по плечу. 

– Ты к врачу не догадался сегодня забежать? Неважно выглядишь, похоже, постоянный стресс тебя достал. 

– Нет. Может, и стоило бы, но не хочу лишних вопросов. Айвен, относительно наблюдения, ты это серьезно? 

Айвен пожал плечами. Ничего постыдного в том, что его возбуждает присутствие зрителей, он не видел. 

– Серьезно. Хочешь понаблюдать вживую? Или присоединиться? В любом случае, я ничего против не имею. 

Сам-то он, пожалуй, очень даже за. Галени хорош собою, пусть и тронуть себя вряд ли разрешит. Но хоть так. Мужчин у Айвена давно не было, тело аж заныло в предвкушении. Он облизал пересохшие губы и потянулся за вином. 

– Ты уверен, что мое присутствие тебя не смутит? – продолжил допытываться Галени. 

– Уверен. Я бисексуален, хотя и не афиширую этого, – признался Айвен, – и тебя бы попросил не распространять. 

– Я не распускаю слухи, Айвен, – отрезал Галени и замолчал. 

Лорд Форпатрил наблюдал за коммодором, затаив дыхание. Ну же! Испугается, ужаснется или…? Лицо Дува пока не выражало ничего, кроме академического любопытства. Айвен мысленно поморщился. Сейчас ему устроят игру в вопросы и ответы. 

– А меня ты считаешь сексуально привлекательным? – внезапно спросил Галени. 

Н-да, кажется, откровенность завела их куда-то не туда, подумал Айвен и фыркнул. Врать, впрочем, смысла особого не было. 

– Да. Не страшно со мной ночевать в одной квартире? – Айвен был наполовину серьезен. 

– С тобой? Айвен, ты без приказа мухи не обидишь. А тащить силком кого-то в койку и вовсе не твой стиль, – спокойно заметил Дув, даже не пытаясь увеличить расстояние между ними. 

Айвен кивнул и отошел к окну. Шар был на другой стороне поля. 

– Имеет смысл, мне кажется. Попробовать втроем, – сказал Галени. 

– Договорились, – легко согласился Айвен, – а сейчас тебе стоит все же поспать. Иначе тебя упекут в больницу. 

*** 

Отловить Делию для приватной беседы оказалось нетрудно. Подарок для леди Элис послужил хорошим предлогом. Затащив подругу в «Глаз Гора», Айвен оккупировал угловой столик и украдкой огляделся. Знакомых лиц вроде бы не было. 

– Мне кофе. И чего-нибудь сладкого, – попросила Делия. – Ни разу не ела в этой забегаловке. Сюда вообще женщины заходят? 

– Редко. Как и любые другие штатские. 

Действительно, мундиры скорее доминировали среди посетителей трактира. Да и люди в штатских костюмах щеголяли военной выправкой. Айвен сделал заказ и ушел наливать кофе, оставив Делию осваиваться с обстановкой. 

– Супруга коммодора Галени? – спросил его хозяин заведения, незаметно нарисовавшийся за спиной Айвена. 

– Да, – ответил лорд Форпатрил, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает ничего говорить на эту тему. 

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – негромко сказал отставной сержант, возвращаясь за стойку буфета. 

– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – пробурчал себе под нос Айвен. 

Кофе Делии понравилось, а от пирожных она пришла в полный восторг. 

– Я так растолстею, Айвен. И разорюсь на новом гардеробе. 

– Ничего, один предмет одежды у тебя уже есть. 

– Ты о том лиловом чудовище? Кстати, кто его надевал, если не секрет? Ты или мой супруг? 

– Есть разница? Ну, я, – удивился Айвен неожиданному вопросу. 

– Мне не жалко, ты не думай. Могу тебе его вообще отдать. Ты говорил с Дувом? 

Глупо было Делию недооценивать. Все она замечала, не хуже, пожалуй, тети Корделии. 

– Говорил. Делия, пока мы все еще в здравом рассудке, объясни мне подробно, пожалуйста, что происходит? Что вы с Доно задумали? 

– Граф Форратьер тут не замешан, – начала Делия, но под пристально-насмешливым взглядом Айвена себя поправила, – ну или почти не замешан. Тебя он порекомендовал. 

– Вот и делай после этого людям добро, – сказал Айвен, и взял очередной пирожок из плетеной корзинки. 

– Ну не сердись, – попросила Делия, – я правда не знала, что делать. Ты можешь не поверить, но я люблю своего мужа. 

Айвен подумал, что если это типичный пример любящей жены, то он лучше так и помрет холостяком. И не удержался, съязвил: 

– Странно ты его любишь… 

– Уж как есть, – оборвала его Делия, – Айвен, лапа, принеси мне еще кофе. 

Возвращаясь с очередной чашкой, лорд Форпатрил на секунду задержался возле буфета и попросил: 

– Петр, глушилку нам включи, пожалуйста. На полчасика. Хозяин неодобрительно покосился на него, но просьбу выполнил. 

– Твое кофе. И продолжай говорить. 

– Не думай про меня совсем плохо, Айвен. Я, конечно, прогрессивная и современная, но скверный секс я уж как-нибудь бы потерпела. Я выходила замуж за успешного офицера – не за исключительного любовника. Выбор у меня был, сам знаешь. 

– Я все же не понимаю, что вам помешало обратиться к специалистам? Конечно, на Бету Галени никто бы не отпустил, но, насколько я помню, в штабе СБ есть пара психологов соответствующего профиля. 

– Айвен, Айвен, ты думаешь, я не пробовала? Все, от записанных видеокурсов Кама-сутры, до рекламных проспектов Дворца удовольствий. Бесполезно. Я не могу соперничать с его карьерой. Ты был моим последним шансом. 

– Что-то я запутался. Зачем все это, если, по твоим словам, паршивый секс тебя устраивал? 

– Затем, что секс не устраивал Дува. Знаешь, мало удовольствия в том, что муж в твою постель идет, как в камеру пыток. Я надеялась, что это временно, что он не может забыть Лаису, но лучше не становилось. Он разлюбил меня, Айвен, я это чувствовала. И побежала к Оливии, она из нас самая опытная. 

– И в хорошенькую головку Оливии пришла идея посоветоваться с мужем. А Донна предложила и меня заодно втянуть в этот беспорядок. 

– Предложил, – поправила Делия. 

– Такую гадость сделать могла только женщина, – огрызнулся Айвен и задумался. Что-то в этой ситуации все равно не складывалось. 

– Все равно не понимаю. Чем вам могло помочь наличие у тебя любовника? С какой стати тебе понадобилось шантажировать супруга разводом? 

– Не собиралась я разводиться, не всерьез. Отец бы меня не понял. Мы подумали, что это сдвинет ситуацию с мертвой точки. Мужчина всегда готов распушить перья перед конкурентом. 

– И в результате загнали Галени в угол и прошлись сапогами по мужскому эго. Просто здорово, Делия! – разозлился Айвен. 

– Айвен, ты сердишься? – удивленно спросила Делия. 

– Да, – сквозь зубы процедил Айвен. 

– Но почему? – осторожно поинтересовалась его собеседница. – Марсия сказала, что тебе это должно понравиться. Маленькое пикантное приключение. 

Женщин не бьют, строго напомнил себе Айвен. Даже если очень хочется. Пикантное приключение, мать вашу. Мало Дуву от его чокнутого папаши досталось, так еще и жена взялась вести психологическую войну. В обычаях предков стрелять таких из нейробластера было рациональное зерно. 

Он не ответил. Молча встал, подошел к стойке, попросил отключить заглушку и расплатился. И сухо спросил Делию: 

– Тебя подвезти или вызвать такси? 

– Такси. Ты не в настроении, я вижу. Договорим после. Когда мне тебя ждать? 

– Не меня. Нас. Дув собирался принять участие, – неискренне улыбнулся Айвен, – так что все вопросы – к супругу. 

Растерянно-беспомощное выражение Делии его порадовало, хоть Айвен и не считал себя особо мстительным. Для фора. 

*** 

То ли Делию оказалось сложно уговорить, то ли дела департамента чересчур загрузили Галени, но следующий визит Айвена состоялся лишь через пару недель. Дверь, как обычно, открыл хозяин дома и сразу проводил его в спальню. 

Айвен огляделся по сторонам. Дув уселся в кресло, Делия лежала на кровати. Если коммодор был одет по-домашнему, без претензий на эротику – водолазка да полотняные брюки – то Делия подошла к делу более ответственно, и кружевные сиреневые пеньюар и белье выгодно оттеняли ее светлые волосы. Постукивающий же по полу в такт неслышной мелодии каблук сказал Айвену, что она отнюдь не так спокойна, как хочет казаться. 

Лорд Форпатрил с тоской покосился на лиловый халат – снимать мундир можно либо красиво, либо аккуратно. А ему в нем еще домой ехать, а то и на работу, если вдруг вызовут. 

– Можешь переодеться, голым я тебя уже видел, – сказал Дув. – Пить будешь? 

– Пить – не буду. Делия, я халатик позаимствую? 

– Бери. Мне он, сам понимаешь, великоват будет. 

Айвен захватил халат и ушел переодеваться в ванную. Некоторые вещи лучше заранее достать из карманов и скромно прикрыть полотенцем. Хороший офицер готов к любому исходу военной компании. Оставлять под кимоно что-либо он не стал. Одежду аккуратно повесил, даже прошелся щеткой по ботинкам. Из ванной Айвен вышел босиком, с полотенцем в руках и в халате на голое тело. Делия оценила. 

– Ты решил времени зря не терять, как я погляжу. 

– А зачем? – парировал Айвен, – Дув у нас занятой человек, да и меня не так часто отпускают с работы до полуночи. 

– Не ссорьтесь, – попытался умиротворить их коммодор, – если вы переругаетесь, я буду себя чувствовать полным идиотом. 

Айвен обернулся к нему - коммодор Галени устроился в кресле, не высказывая никакого намерения вставать. - Диспозиция?.. 

\- Стандартная, - усмехнулся тот, прекрасно поняв вопрос. - Давайте вдвоем, я пока посмотрю. 

Пеньюар сполз с округлого плеча, пола его задралась, открывая стройные, длинные ноги. Опытные руки Айвена легко расстегнули хитрую застежку, и бюстгальтер отправился в полет до ближайшего стула. Делия невольно выгибалась навстречу умелым губам, ласкающим ее грудь, но Айвен не чувствовал знакомой радости исследования совершенного женского тела. Лицо Дува не давало ему покоя. Глаза были неправильные. Не было в тех глазах нормальной мужской похоти, желания, да пусть даже и любопытства. Айвен терпеть не мог это выражение в глазах собеседника, но видел его нередко. Тетя Корделия иронически называла сей взгляд у Майлза «я здесь, но я чужой на этом празднике жизни». 

Айвен сдвинулся в сторону, медленно, чувственно, снял с Делии остатки одежды, как бы раскрывая ее перед мужем. Тут тихий смешок заставил его повернуть голову к креслу. 

– Айвен, сними халат, - посоветовал Галени. - А то я умру от смеха, и твой эксперимент закончится полным провалом. 

– У меня руки заняты. Помоги, – предложил Айвен, пытаясь вовлечь Галени в действо на кровати. 

Большинство мужчин, не задумываясь, освободили бы Айвена от его приятной обязанности, Дув же подошел, распутал сложные завязки кимоно и принялся старательно раздевать любовника своей жены. Айвен, не зная, стоит ли искать в этом жесте что-то большее, чем исполнительность, замер на секунду, но быстро вернулся к прерванному занятию. Дув не отошел, а остался стоять рядом, так, что Айвен невольно касался голой ногой полы чужих брюк. 

– Присоединишься? – с надеждой спросил Айвен. 

– Нет, – ответил Дув, возвращаясь в кресло, – пока нет. 

Ну хоть что-то. Не стоит спешить, напомнил себе Айвен, только хуже будет. Надо дать человеку время привыкнуть, понять, что ситуация находится под его полным контролем. Что можно участвовать, а можно и просто сидеть или лежать рядом, наблюдая. Если же надоест, то выгнать чужого мужчину и продемонстрировать своей леди, на что ты способен, когда не нервничаешь. 

Айвен усмехнулся и продолжил. Делия уже не замечала мужа, потерянная в знакомом удовольствии, а Айвен колебался. Он бы предпочел закончить это языком и руками, чтобы не травить зря хозяина дома, но Делия настаивала: 

– Айвен, давай! 

Айвен оглянулся. Дув изобразил руками, мол, валяй, чего тянешь? И подмигнул зачем-то. Если публика требует… 

Галени решился, скинув одежду, и присоединился к ним уже тогда, когда Айвен с наслаждением вытянулся на удобной кровати. Делия ускользнула в ванную, и, пока ее не было, Айвен рискнул спросить: 

– Ты вообще как? 

Галени пожал плечами. 

– Не понял еще. Ты беспокоишься? 

– Да. Если тебе неудобно… 

– «…то скажи сразу», да. Инструкции читал. 

Как бы тестируя реакцию, Айвен легонько прочертил пальцем дорожку от ключицы до плоского живота Галени. Дув промолчал, то ли замерев, то ли засмотревшись на идущую к ним жену. А посмотреть было на что. 

– Сплетничаете, мальчики? – пошутила Делия, забираясь под одеяло. – Уфф, замерзла. 

– Иди к Дуву, он тебя лучше согреет, чем эта тряпка, – посоветовал Айвен. 

Делия вопросительно посмотрела на мужа и нерешительно закинула на него руку и ногу. 

– Что так робко? – удивился Айвен, – просто ляг сверху. Дув сильный, выдержит. 

– Я знаю лучший способ согреться, чем лежать мешком, – промурлыкала Делия, вспомнив, зачем, собственно, они дружно мотают себе нервы. – Ты ведь не против, муж мой? 

– Нет, – проворчал Дув. Его, похоже, разговоры в постели раздражали. А зря. Недаром Донна твердила: «Пока ты узнаешь женщину, с ней надо говорить, говорить и говорить. Телепатией ты, Айвен, не владеешь». 

Изученные Делией навыки нашли достойное применение. Пока Айвен ленился, она уже спустилась вниз и светлые волосы мотались где-то в районе талии. Сердце Дува отбивало лишние удары, дыхание сбилось. Моя школа, самодовольно подумал Айвен. Тут Галени вздрогнул, и, кажется не от удовольствия. Видимо, уроков было недостаточно. Придется исправлять недостатки на месте. 

– Делия, убери зубы, – предложил Айвен. 

Делия оторвалась от своего занятия и поинтересовалась. 

– Как я должна их убрать? Они же не вставные. 

Если Галени и возбудила предыдущая возня, после трех минут здорового смеха это было уже незаметно. Зато дышать в комнате стало легче, как будто исчезла эта атмосфера секс-лаборатории. 

– Делия, какой болван учил тебя делать минет? 

– Ты, конечно, – не замедлила парировать Делия. 

– Да? Значит, плохо учил. Слушай сюда… 

Айвен старался не столько для Делии, – хотя и ей это пригодится, сколько для Дува. Пока он не расслабится, толку от этой затеи не будет. Леди, впрочем, его лекция быстро надоела. 

– Айвен, Кама-Сутру я читала. Если ты такой умный, сам делай. 

На слабо взять решила? Как бы не так. Айвен сполз вниз и медленно облизал член Галени, как конфету. Внимательно наблюдая за Дувом, готовый в любой момент прерваться и обратить все в шутку. 

Галени застыл и лишь спустя несколько секунд, показавшихся Айвену часами, медленно, неуверенно кивнул. Делия не спускала с них глаз. 

Если ты бисексуален, то лучше осознать это в уютной кровати с тем, кому доверяешь, а не в грязной подворотне, заплатив несколько марок. Поэтому Айвен особо не колебался. На его рот еще никто не жаловался, и Галени не станет первым недовольным. 

Он закрыл глаза, втянулся в привычный ритм, сосредоточился на тяжелом дыхании Дува, руке в своих волосах и стуке собственного сердца. Смутно, откуда-то издалека он услышал удивленный возглас Делии. Понимая, что другого шанса ему уже не дадут, Айвен слегка стиснул ягодицы партнера, приподнимая и забирая его мужскую гордость как можно глубже. Как он и думал, надолго Галени не хватило. Айвен совсем не возражал бы против продолжения, но сейчас важнее было понять, что творится с Дувом. Легкий шок как минимум, а как максимум… лучше об этом не думать. 

Айвен улегся на место, развернувшись всем телом к супружеской паре. Первой пришла в себя Делия: оторопь на ее лице медленно сменилась удивлением, а затем и пониманием. 

– Предупреждать надо, – укорила она Айвена. 

Он только молча кивнул в сторону Дува. Расслабившийся Галени задремал, тихо сопя. Хороший признак. 

Стараясь не делать резких движений, Айвен выбрался из постели, прошлепал к бару и принес несколько бутылок воды, кинул одну Делии. Другую открыл сам и жадно выпил. Возбуждение почти ушло, все же ему не двадцать. 

– А мне? – оказывается, Галени уже проснулся. 

Айвен протянул ему бутылку и сел на край кровати. Струйка воды сбежала по подбородку Галени и устремилась вниз. 

– Айвен, не смотри на меня так, – попросил Дув. – Умерь свои каннибальские наклонности. 

Айвен хотел было объяснить, что есть он Галени и не собирался, но вовремя остановился. Не самая удачная шутка заставила его облегченно вздохнуть: человек, который острит, не будет делать глупостей. 

– Айвен, ляг и прекрати нервничать. Ты спросил, я согласился. Конец обсуждения, – сказал Галени спокойно. 

– Вы знали, – обращаясь к обоим мужчинам сразу, заметила Делия. – И не сказали мне. 

– Я думал, тебя Дув просветит, – отмахнулся Айвен. 

– Кто-то просил не распространять слухи, – ехидно напомнил Галени. – Что сделано, то сделано. 

– Айвен, тебе не кажется, что, планируя переспать с мужем в присутствии жены, эту жену надо хотя бы предупредить заранее? – желчно переспросила Делия. 

– Дув, поцелуй ее, ты ближе. - Поцелуй женщину, и через минуту она забудет, о чем вы спорили. 

Галени послушно притянул к себе супругу, прижавшись к ее губам. Делия возмущенно попыталась вырваться, колотя кулачками по груди мужа, а потом затихла. 

– Одним поцелуем вы не отделаетесь, – пригрозила она, отдышавшись. 

– Мы оба к твоим услугам, – заметил Дув, бесцеремонно оглаживая Айвена и Делию одновременно, – не правда ли, дружище? 

– Разумеется. – Айвен ухмыльнулся и решительно перелез на другую сторону кровати. 

Динамическая система из трех человек на одной, пусть и большой, кровати требует некоторой настройки. И всем намного проще, когда нет табу на касания мужского тела, не надо контролировать каждое свое движение. Несколько минут неуклюжего перемещения, прищемленных волос, ударов локтями и коленями позволили-таки найти теплой компании удобное положение. 

«Красивая она все-таки», думал Айвен, гладя светлые волосы и молочно-белые плечи, «хотя и глупая. По-женски. Чего психовала, спрашивается? Разлюбил ее Галени? Чушь. Нелюбимую женщину так не ласкают, сейчас ей только позавидовать можно». Темная голова Дува мелькала где-то внизу, а вздохи и стоны недвусмысленно говорили о пользе теоретических исследований. 

Айвен любил думать, что все, что ни делается – к лучшему. Нынешняя диспозиция устраивала его целиком и полностью. Сильная, отзывчивая, пусть неопытная… (он легко подхватил Делию под колени, помогая удобнее расположиться) и порой сумасбродная женщина – и мужчина. Чей мужчина, еще вопрос, но Айвен очень надеялся, что общий. Оглядев ритмично двигающегося Дува хозяйским взглядом, он аккуратно пристроился сбоку, настроенный получить удовольствие здесь и сейчас. 

Накувыркавшись вдоволь, мужчины бесцеремонно развалились на кровати, пока их леди сбежала отмокать в ванную. Кажется, она осталась довольна, ведь основное внимание мужчины уделили именно ей. Айвен дремал, обняв рукой соседа, Галени о чем-то сосредоточенно размышлял. 

– Айвен, – спросил тот, ткнувшись сухими губами в плечо, – ты спишь? 

– Не совсем, но еще на раз меня точно не хватит, – ответил Айвен, переворачиваясь на бок и подгребая Дува поближе. 

– Да я не об этом, – улыбнулся Галени, – говорить ты, надеюсь, еще можешь? 

– Если только негромко, – сообщил Айвен ему прямо в ухо и туда же выдохнул. Из чистого хулиганства. 

– Не дразнись, – прижался к нему Галени, – я серьезно. 

– И чем ты меня собрался озадачить, коммодор? – Айвен, раз уж его все равно разбудили, решил развлечься и активно тискал Дува. Обниматься он всегда любил. 

– Да ничем важным, собственно. Вы с Делией были правы, отправляя меня к психологу. Когда ты принялся меня трогать, у меня поначалу сердце в пятки ушло. Я отчетливо вспомнил некоторые подробности своей биографии. Которые предпочел бы не вспоминать, если честно. 

– Тебя, э, заставили? – ужаснулся Айвен. 

– Нет, что ты! Просто часами тупо внушали, что семейные связи мне дозволены исключительно после освобождения Комарры. И исключительно для продолжения фамилии Галени. Я думал, что давно забыл эту чушь. 

– А она сидела где-то глубоко и гадила тебе по мелочи? Особенно в койке? – догадался Айвен. 

– Я так думаю, по крайней мере. Боюсь, что психолога мне все же не избежать… 

– Это не больно, – пообещал Айвен, – а некоторые из них довольно приятные люди. 

Ноль (снова Майлз). 

Айвен и не предполагал, что человеком, наиболее заинтересованным в устройстве личной жизни лорда Форпатрила, окажется в итоге Майлз Форкосиган. Но после попытки сосватать ему очаровательную восемнадцатилетнюю фор-леди из округа Фортейна он решил поговорить с кузеном начистоту. В конце концов, Майлзу уже не двадцать пять, вряд ли он будет слишком шокирован. Так что, затащив лорда Аудитора в его собственный кабинет, Айвен взял быка за рога. 

– Майлз, я хотел бы тебе кое-что сказать. 

Портьеры были задернуты, горела только настольная лампа. Длинные тени сидящих вытягивались от окна к двери. Майлз налил обоим вина и улыбнулся: 

– Говори, кто ж тебе мешает? 

– Прекрати искать мне невесту, хорошо? А то ты все больше напоминаешь мою матушку. Хотя, хвала Саймону, теперь она мне больше не напоминает о женитьбе с регулярностью таймера. В отличие от некоторых. 

Айвен знал, что без веской причины Майлз от него не отвяжется. Но попробовать-то можно! 

– Должен же кто-то о тебе позаботиться, раз ты сам не можешь, – отшутился лорд Форкосиган. 

– Благодарю, но со своей личной жизнью я разберусь как-нибудь без мелких. 

Майлз, похоже, не обиделся на детскую подначку. Но тон разговора все же изменил. Спросил серьезно: – Айвен, у тебя сейчас кто-то есть? 

– Да. 

– Ты собираешься жениться? 

– Нет. 

Майлз не усидел в кресле, принялся, по своей привычке бегать по кабинету. Айвен почти видел, как крутятся колесики в его голове. 

– Ты можешь на ней жениться? 

– Нет. 

– Она фор-леди? 

– Нет, но причина не в этом. 

– Замужем? 

– Почти. 

Майлз остановил свой бег и навис над креслом кузена. Это могло бы считаться угрозой, не будь сидящий Айвен вровень со стоящим лордом Форкосиганом. 

– Айвен, не морочь мне голову. Как можно быть почти замужем? Помолвка? Брачный контракт? 

– Майлз, морочишь голову ты сам себе. Вместо того, чтобы задать прямой вопрос. 

– Можно подумать, ты ответишь, – пробурчал Майлз, но все же спросил: – Ну и с кем ты встречаешься? 

– Отвечу, иначе ты от меня не отстанешь, – улыбнулся Айвен. – Галени. 

Он явно недооценил защитную реакцию Майлза на эту фамилию. Схватив его за грудки, Майлз пытался его встряхнуть, разъяренно шипя так, что позавидовала бы Царапка. 

– Айвен, ты болван и идиот! Ты соображаешь, что делаешь? И что случится, когда Дув узнает? Он убьет вас с Делией, а я помогу! 

– А кто здесь говорит о Делии? 

Лорд Форпатрил знал, что дергает тигра за усы, но удержаться не смог. Правда, когда кузен начал хватать ртом воздух, он понял, что переборщил. Вернув Майлза в кресло и влив в него стакан вина, он объяснил спокойно. 

– Я встречаюсь с четой Галени. Не с кем-то из них по отдельности. 

Майлз продолжал сверлить его взглядом. 

– Тебя интересуют пикантные подробности? – невинно поинтересовался Айвен. 

– Избавь, – сухо сказал Майлз. – Хотя нет, еще на пару вопросов ты мне ответишь. 

– Хорошо, – буркнул Айвен, наливая себе еще вина. – Спрашивай. 

– Кто еще в курсе? Помимо вас, конечно? 

– Грегор. И, скорее всего, Аллегре. Аппаратуру, сам понимаешь, никто выключать не будет. 

– Разумно, – недоверчиво заметил Майлз, как будто не в силах поверить, что Айвен способен к логическому мышлению. 

– Что еще ты хотел выяснить? – поторопил его Айвен. Вряд ли Катриона будет долго терпеть отсутствие супруга. 

– Это, наверно, бестактно, – смутился Майлз, – но я все же хотел бы знать. Ты и Дув спите с Делией или друг с другом тоже? 

– Второе, – ответил лорд Форпатрил, и, предвосхищая очевидные вопросы, добавил, – нет, на Старой Земле мы с ним не спали. И нет, он далеко не первый мой мужчина…


End file.
